


I Won’t Run Away

by daydreaming_everyday



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, Heidi Hansen Is a Good Mother, Little Evan is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreaming_everyday/pseuds/daydreaming_everyday
Summary: Evan has a nightmare about his mother leaving him. Heidi comforts him.The story is based of the song “Run Away” by Ben Platt.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Heidi Hansen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I Won’t Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Mother’s Day on my Tumblr (its deh-for-forever if anyone wants to see more DEH content!) and now I decided to post this on here. So... happy late Mother’s Day? 
> 
> I wanted to write something with Heidi and Evan. Evan is about 7/8 years old. I don’t know what else to put here, so enjoy!

Evan had nightmares. Every child did. Still, Evan's dreams always put him at unease.

Evan was shaking as he awoke in a panic. He had just visioned his mother leaving him, just like his father did. Evan’s eyes trailed across his bedroom. His Ninja Turtle night light was creating a dim glow in his small room. Evan let out a shaky sigh as he realized it was all a fantasy. He could feel warm tears prickling his eyes. Evan shoved his superhero patterned comforter away from his body. He reached across his bed for the soft fabric of his small baby blue blanket, something he had since he was a newborn. He remembered his father had tried to get rid of it, explaining Evan needed to be a ‘big kid,’ but Heidi insisted he should keep it. Once he grasped onto it, he raised himself from his bed.

Evan traveled through the dark, quiet halls, clutching his blanket close to him. He scurried to his mother’s room, fearing of what could possibly jump out of the nightly shadows. Evan pokes his head through her door, making sure his nightmare wasn't true. He saw Heidi sprawled out on her bed, sleeping peacefully. Evan felt a bit guilty for wanting to wake her up, but he needed his mom’s love at that moment.

As Evan approached her, he poked her arm softly. He knew Heidi was a light sleeper, and he didn’t have to alert her much for her to awake. Heidi stirred at Evan’s touch, opening her eyes.

“Evan?” Heidi wiped her eyes from any sleep, “what time is it?”

“I…” Evan felt tears spilling out of his eyes, “I had a bad dream.”

“Oh honey,” Heidi raised herself to a sitting position, patting onto an empty place on the bed, “come up here and tell me about it.”

Evan struggled, but heaved himself onto Heidi’s bed.

“I… I dreamed about…” Evan's words were shaky and broken as he spoke, “you got into your car, but… but you wouldn’t let me go with you. You drove away, and… and I was all by myself.”

Evan sniffled as he felt two arms wrap around him. Heidi pulled him into a gentle warm hug. Evan began to sob violently into her shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Heidi murmured softly.

Heidi broke away from the hug, and cupped Evan’s face, her thumb brushing against his cheek.

“Look at me,” Heidi instructed.

Evan wiped the tears that blurred his vision, and looked into her sparkling sky colored eyes.

“Remember that no matter what, I will always be here with you,” Heidi explained, her hands moving to his shoulders, “I’ll always stay.”

Evan nodded, hugging her once more as his tears began to dry.

“I won’t run away,” Heidi whispered, kissing the top of his head.

“I love you Mom,” Evan sighed.

“I love you too Evan,” Heidi smiled, “More and more each day.”

Evan stayed in Heidi’s embrace for the remainder of the night. His eyelids grew heavy, and Heidi noticed her son was beginning to grow sleepy. Heidi laid his baby blanket on top of him. Even though Evan was a little too big for it, he still loved it. Heidi hummed a lullaby, her voice gentle and loving. She stroked his head, her fingernails gently scratching his scalp. Before Evan fell back into slumber, he heard Heidi whisper to him.

“I won’t run away.”


End file.
